


Where are we now?

by Love_reinking



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_reinking/pseuds/Love_reinking
Summary: This is my attempt at a Hevelyn slow-burn story!The two lovelies @Big Toe Joe (Ben) and @Acuteangle helped me edit my story to make it better!Thank you to everyone, who helped me get into a creative flow!And thank you to @sunsetsblue for encouraging me to post it!Love you all, I hope you enjoy!





	1. We Need to Talk, part 1

Evelyn sat down on the couch in her living room, it had been only a day since she was placed on house arrest. Winston had told her that they needed to talk once he was done with a phone meeting, Evelyn dreaded this talk. She sat on the couch with her legs sprawled out, leaning on the arm of the couch when she heard her brother come into the room. 

“Evie, I want to talk,” he said walking in and sitting on the chair adjacent to her. 

“Yeah I know, you want to talk about how I was wrong and what I did was horrible.” She looked over at him with a smirk in an attempt to conceal her sadness. 

“Well, yes and no.” He sighed and picked up a small, metal sphere lying on the table. For once, he seemed nervous to talk. “All I want to know is why. Why did you do it?”

“What do you mean? Why?” She asked with a roll of her eyes. She sat up, in an upright position.“You know why!” By now she was semi-yelling. The amount of times she had been asked this and the amount of times she’s had to explain. Could no one really understand what she had to do to protect them?

“For our parents to avenge them. To prove that people don’t need to rely on supers to come save the day. I wanted to be strong, to protect you. We don’t need to be weak in this world.” Evelyn finished angrily, her brother sighing in response.

“I thought prison would have changed your views.” 

“Really, Win? Really? You didn’t even visit me. I was in there for two years, Win! Two-fucking-years! And sure, prison didn’t change my views completely, but you couldn’t even face me.” Evelyn was mad, tears pricked in her eyes as Winston looked at her in surprise. She was sick of being in prison, sick of being judged, sick of it all. 

“I couldn’t face you because I couldn’t trust you Ev-”

“Oh so you didn’t trust me, huh? After I even saved you on that plane! I took care of you for years after mom and dad died and you chose to work here on our business and go on big trips all while leaving your sister in the mud. They didn’t treat me nicer there just because I had money, they beat me for it. They all hated me . . . and it seemed like you did too.” A tear rolled down Evelyn’s face. 

“Evie, I-”

“I should have jumped out of that plane when I had the chance,” Evelyn said, interrupting Winston again, earning a shocked look from him. 

“What?”

“Whatever, Winston.” 

“Evie, don’t you dare say things like that! What if you did die?” Winston started to tear up and Evelyn had them running down her cheeks. 

“Like you would care! You didn’t even visit me!” Winston got up and wrapped his arms around Evelyn.

She hesitated at first, but all the anger and sadness she had stored over two years finally let loose. She sunk into Winston’s embrace. “I’m sorry, Win. I’m so . . . sorry.”

“It’s okay, Evie,” he said in a quiet, calm voice. “It’s okay.”

They remained standing there in each other’s arms, letting go of the tears held in for two years.


	2. We Need to Talk, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn talks to someone she hasn't seen in a while, it goes better then she expected.

Another talk Evelyn dreaded was one with Elastigirl. She knew she had to and not just for the sake of the company, but for the sake of her sanity. She had a lasting pain in her heart from what she did to Helen. 

“Evelyn, stop pacing around. You’re going to be fine,” Winston said from his seat as he was in the kitchen sitting at the counter drinking coffee. 

“Win, I almost killed her! What do I say to—“ Evelyn was interrupted by a doorbell ring. Panic coursed through her veins, what was she going to say to her? Especially after all she did. “Oh shit! She’s here!” Evelyn sat down on the couch nervously trying to fix her appearance. 

“You’ll be fine.” Winston walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Helen at the door. 

“Hi, Winston!” Helen gave him hug, Winston returning the greeting. Evelyn looked at the unmasked super in silence. “Good to see you too, Evelyn.” Evelyn gave her a nervous smile from her seat on the couch. 

“Welp, I’m going to leave you two ladies down here for a bit. I have a phone meeting to attend to. Make yourself comfortable Helen.” Winston then disappeared upstairs. Helen sat on the other side of the couch. 

“Hi, Evelyn.” Helen started off, she looked nervous too, but Evelyn wasn’t sure why. 

“Long time no see . . . how’s the family? Especially that super freak baby.” Evelyn smirked as Helen’s serious face broke into a small smile, she knew she could get her to relax. 

“Things are...ok.” she said, her face distant. Bob and I got divorced last year. Hero work takes up alot of time.” Helen sighed. “But the kids are good, they are training with Bob for the next two weeks.” 

Evelyn looked at her puzzled. She never thought that two of the most famous supers would have ever divorced, she didn’t want to ask about it as it seemed to be a sensitive subject. Evelyn decided to offer her something that would help. 

“Want something to drink? Just to you know...loose up a bit?” Helen smiled again, looking up at Evelyn instead of keeping her focus on her hands. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Evelyn got up and strolled to the bar in the living room, she took two glasses and poured one with straight vodka, pausing before pouring a second glass. 

“You think you can handle this, Elastigirl?” Evelyn smirked, Helen jokingly rolled her eyes.

“Of course I can.” Evelyn poured the second glass and grabbed them both along with a bottle of wine before sitting back down on the couch. She handed her the glass of vodka, then Helen spoke up. “So...do you still hate me?” 

“I never hated you, I hated supers not Helen Parr.” Evelyn took a big swig of her drink.

“Then why did you do it? And I’m not talking about the whole thing, I know you did that for your parents and the safety of others,but why did you do that to me?” 

“Because at the time it seemed right, I mean obviously I wasn’t thinking.” Evelyn and Helen both downed the rest of their drinks. 

“So do you think we could try it again?” 

“Try what exactly?”

“Being friends.”

“You really want to be friends after what I did to you?” Evelyn looked down, she didn’t want to start crying, not in front of the super. 

“Evelyn, what you did was terrible. When Winston called he told me what they did to you in that prison, and I felt bad. I can see the good in you Evelyn, if anything I want to help you.” A single tear ran down Evelyn’s cheek before she smiled. 

“You up to the challenge Parr?” Helen’s look of concern changed to a look of amusement, she knew the old Evelyn was still in there. 

“I’m a mother of three, I can take any challenge.” They both smiled, however something didn’t settle in Evelyn that she wasn’t sure of.

It was guilt.


	3. I tried to make it on my own, but it didn’t work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn feels guilty, Helen comforts her, and a mention of Voyd.  
> It's not the greatest but I hope you enjoy!

“Evelyn! Get up! You’ve been sleeping all day!” Winston walked into her room, opening the blinds. Evelyn gazed over at her brother a hissed at him. Her face was red and blotchy and she looked as if she hadn’t slept in days. “You need to find something to do.” Winston stood with his hands on his hips, looking over Evelyn from the side of her bed. 

“Go away Winston.” Evelyn said letting out a loud groan as she turned to face the wall. Winston sat on the edge of the bed making Evelyn groan again. 

“What’s wrong Evie? You’ve been in your room for the past 3 days.” Evelyn looked over at him with a blank expression on her face. 

“Really Win? I’m depressed, a lot happened in prison and now I can finally you know… let it out.” 

“I know what will cheer you up!” Winston jumped up excited, clapping his hands together. 

“Oh no…” 

“Get up and get dressed! I’ll have a surprise for you in an hour!” Evelyn groaned again as her brother ran downstairs. She flipped herself over on her back and put her hands to her face, she felt exhausted. She managed to get out of bed and into the shower. Once she finished she went downstairs to see Winston nowhere but Helen was on her couch. When she saw Helen her heart stopped. The last time they saw each other was only a few days ago and it went well, so why was she so nervous? 

“Hey, Good morning Evelyn.” Helen turned towards the other girl and watched her as she walked to sit down on the chair across from her. “Winston told me you weren’t feeling that great.”

“Where did he go?”

“He said something about a meeting he had to go too, oh! Which reminds me…” Helen pulled a sketchbook out from her bag, she handed it to Evelyn. “I want you to design me a new Elasticycle.” Evelyn seemed confused which concerned Helen. “Is something wrong?”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, you coming over and talking to me even after I tried to kill you and your family. It makes no sense! Your supposed to hate me.”

“Like I said I can see-”

“Yeah yeah, you can see the good in people but I was an actual villain! I just don’t understand, They hated me in prison for what I did to you and the others. My cell mates would beat me up, the guards would beat me up mentally and physically. They hated that I was rich, they hated that I tried to get supers banned, they hated everything about me. So I don’t understand.” Over time of the conversation Evelyn had tried to make herself smaller, without her knowing she started to cry, tears ran down her face at immense speeds as she started to sob. Helen got up and wrapped her arms around the other woman. 

“Hey, it’s ok…”

“It’ not ok, why don’t you hate me?”

“Because that’s not how Helen Truax works. I knew everything you were doing was for your parents, I just want to help you be the old Evelyn. You know the one I used to know before anything bad happened.” Evelyn managed to laugh through a sob. 

“I don’t get how you can be so....caring.” 

“Because when I saw you on that plane I knew it wasn’t the real Evelyn Deavor, it was the Evelyn Deavor that was trapped in a bad place.”

“I don’t wanna go back to that place.” Helen held her tighter. “I’m so sorry Helen. I’m so. So. sorry.” 

“I know, Evelyn, I know.” Helen tried to comfort her for a few minutes until the phone rang, Helen stretched out her arm to grab it from the kitchen wall. She put it up to her ear “Hello, I-” Helen was cut off by a rapid speaking voice. “Helix? What are you doing? What happened?” The voice became louder and more rapid, Evelyn sniffiled and looked up at her. 

“Who is it?” Helen had a look of concern on her face as she spoke.

“It’s Voyd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 100 HITS!!!! I gave up on writing back when I wrote on fanfiction.net but thank you all for your inspiration and encouragement!!!!! I love you all!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3


	4. Happy/Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen get hurt, who's there to help?

“It’s Voyd? What do you mean, did something happen to her?” 

“She got injured on duty, I have to go get her.” She turned back to speak into the phone “Ok He-lectrix, I’ll be there in a few minutes” Helen let go of of Evelyn and hung the phone back up, she grabbed her bag from the couch pulling her super suit from it. She went into the bedroom and got changed into it before leaving out the door without another word. 

Helen stretched across the land, going as fast as she could going to the place that He-lectrix said they were. She found him and Voyd in an alleyway next to the street she was told to find them on. She rushed right over to Voyd when she saw them. 

“What happened here?” She asked talking ahold of Voyd who was struggling to lean against the brickwall of the alleyway. 

“She fell through one of her portals and she won’t let me take her home.” Helen looked over at Voyd who was now leaning on her for support. 

“Thank you for watching after her, I’m going to take her home with me so I can keep an eye on her injury. You get home safe.” He nodded and took off, Helen collected Voyd in her arm and got back to Evelyn’s house. She knocked on the door, letting Voyd down once she stepped inside the house. 

“What happened to her?” Evelyn had asked as Helen laid the other super on the couch. 

“She fell through one of her own portals and got launched through the other one while trying to save herself.” Helen rushed to get the first aid kit out of the kitchen and bring it back over to Voyd, whose super suit had been torn at the leg exposing a large cut. Helen helped her sit up, Voyd placing her head in her hands immediately shaking. 

“I’m sorry.” Voyd said starting to cry, Helen looking up from her place on the floor where she was cleaning her leg and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around her.   
“What’s wrong Karen, honey?”

“I can’t do it anymore, between the work, trying to go to school, trying to keep my apartment, trying to be a super. It’s all too much!” She started to sob, Helen looked over at Evelyn both of them with looks of concern on their faces. Evelyn sat on the other side of Karen and wrapped her arms around her too. They let the tired and young super cry out her feeling, as she refused to talk about any of it further. 

“You’ll be ok, Karen. Me and Elastigirl will help you.” Evelyn smiled, Helen looked over at Evelyn as she felt a warm feeling grow in her heart as she watched the old Evelyn come out of the dark. She hadn’t seen her so happy and compassion for someone since when they first started working together. 

After about twenty minutes of them trying to calm Karen down, Evelyn offered to let her stay the night. Karen hesitated at first but Helen wouldn’t have any of that.

“Karen sweetheart, Go on to bed, we can talk in the morning.” Karen nodded and Evelyn lead her upstairs to show her to one of the guest rooms and give her some clothes. After Karen got all settled Evelyn walked back downstairs just to see Helen had passed out on the couch. Evelyn smiled to herself feeling happy, she took a nearby blanket and placed it on Helen before heading up to bed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mia for playing such great bops and keeping me company as I wrote this.


End file.
